


If You're Already Dead

by ravenkroft



Category: Demolition Lovers - My Chemical Romance (Song), I Brought You My Bullets You Brought Me Your Love - My Chemical Romance (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Death, F/M, Gore, I Brought You My Bullets You Brought Me Your Love (Album) - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Maybe sex, Mediocre writing, Multi, My Chemical Romance References, Other, Religious Themes, TWs:, Vampires Will Never Hurt You, i'm so tired help, my chemical romance - Freeform, or will they lmfao, this is full of references to lyrics in bullets, vampire apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenkroft/pseuds/ravenkroft
Summary: After humanity falls victim to an outbreak of a Vampiric plague, the world falls to ash and dust. The streets are littered with the remains of those devoured by the Vampires. Among all of the darkness, however, lies an (albeit small) beacon of hope. This hope manifests itself as a young couple, Emerson and Veronica Vanderberg, known to many human refugees as the Demolition Lovers. Although the Demolition Lovers are seen by some as saviors, they truly live only for each other. Fighting off Vampires by night and searching for survivors in the post-apocalyptic hellscape by day, they're happy so long as they're together. However, in such a world, such devotion often leads to the demise of all those involved. Sacrifices must be made.--This is inspired by the story of My Chemical Romance's first two albums, which feature the Demolition Lovers! Those happen to be my favorite albums (especially bullets), so I've always wondered what the Demolition Lovers were like. I couldn't find any fanfics that captured my vision, so I decided to make my own!! This will also have a lot of references to song lyrics/titles from Bullets because im fuckin bullets trash lmfao (ﾐΦ ﻌ Φﾐ)∫





	If You're Already Dead

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey if ur seeing this the chapter isn't complete yet, i just had to post it because it was gonna get automatically deleted if it stayed in my drafts,,,,, i'm currently stuck in a real bad writers' block so as soon as it's passed i'll continue writing!! sorry for the inconveniences,, 
> 
> ~ravenkroft

Blood splattered on Veronica's face as she plunged a stake through the heart of the vampire that lay writhing beneath her. Wiping the sweat and blood from her forehead, she turned her gaze to her husband, who was doing the same. Veronica and Emerson Vandenberg were the definition of soulmates. No one knew them better than they knew each other. Of course, there weren't many other people to base that statement around anymore. Encounters with other humans were few and far between, as the world had fallen to an outbreak of vampirism several years ago. Seeing as the vampires were weak to sunlight, and therefore remained in hiding until nightfall, the Demolition Lovers spent their daylight hours traveling in search for other survivors. It wasn't at all rare to find vampires hiding indoors during the day. They took any and every chance to get out of the sun.

The two had been searching for survivors in an abandoned shack just minutes earlier; however, they were greeted only by fangs and claws. It wasn't much of a surprise, to tell the truth. It would have been more surprising if there were actual survivors stowed away inside. Emerson always tried to hold a positive outlook, saying there could be other humans anywhere. Veronica, contrarily, held more of a realist view. She certainly didn't shy away from or attempt to forget the fact that almost all of the humans were dead. For the lovers to disagree in such a way was very uncommon; they were typically always on the same page, agreeing with nearly anything the other said. Nonetheless, even the most star-crossed and loving couple is bound to disagree upon certain things. Although their views on humanity's condition varied drastically, it never caused arguments between the lovers. They understood why the other felt the way they did -- they simply felt differently.

Humming quietly to herself, Veronica cleaned off the stake with which she had defended herself. A defeated sigh left her lover's lips from across the bloodstained floor.

"I'm sorry," he said, staring at the corpse of the vampire he had fought off. Veronica walked over to him and took his hands gently into her own.

"You have nothing to apologize for, dear." Emerson was much more determined to find survivors than his lover. Because of this, he tended to lead their searches to locations where he believed survivors may be seeking refuge. Whenever he led Veronica to a spot in which he believed survivors may live, only for it to be inhabited by vampires, he tended to blame himself. Veronica knew this, and yet every time their searches failed, the disappointment on Emerson's face broke her heart. Although she did not have as much enthusiasm for rescuing refugees as Emerson, anything that saddened him, did the same to her.

Veronica silently wrapped her arms around Emerson, wrapping him in a loving hug. Their clothes were tattered and their hands wet with blood, but they remained in this state, taking in each other's love, for what seemed like a peaceful eternity. Emerson then pulled away, still holding Veronica's hands in his own.

"The Sun is setting already, we should get out of here. There's an old bar nearby," he said. "I'll bet they're still well stocked; after all, I doubt they get much business. Why don't we go get a drink?" His eyes glistened with his signature playful charm as he smiled. Veronica nodded, and Emerson led her out of the rickety building. Golden amber sunlight danced on the horizon as the lovers walked hand in hand down the dilapidated street.

⋅•⋅⊰∙∘✶ ☽ ✞ ☾✶ ∘∙⊱⋅•⋅

The bar's dim light cast a yellowish tint over Veronica's face as she sat on a barstool, Emerson behind the bar pouring a glass of whiskey.

"Winter is just around the corner," He said, sliding the glass to Veronica and pouring one for himself. "Longer nights, earlier sunsets, later sunrises." Veronica swirled the phenolic liquid in her glass, anxiously watching the ice shift.

"We've been through this a handful of times already, but it's still as foreboding as it was during our first winter after the outbreak..."


End file.
